


Too Much To Ignore

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira isn't quite sure she's ready to go into her high school reunion, seeing as she's been absent for the past seven years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much To Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really figure out how I wanted to end this, and realized I wanted to leave this open at the end to leave the reader with the imagination of how the friendships mended. There are no ships, but you can put them there if you want to. This story took me a while to spit out because of my other George/Hermione story was giving me hassle. Hope you enjoy it Meg! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Written for Meg

 

 

She hadn't actually realized just how much time had passed when she pulled into the parking lot of her old high school, hadn't fully grasped just how much change could happen to one small town in the seven years she had been gone. The majority of the buildings she passed on her way in hadn't been there before, or looked completely different. There seemed to be more traffic stops between her childhood home and the school she attended for four years. Many people had already arrived, and suddenly, Kira wondered if she could really go through with seeing all her old friends, all her old enemies, and all of the memories that came with it.

Attending her ten year reunion had seemed like such a good idea when she had her manager mail off her response card over three months ago.

Kira could feel her hands slowly form a cold sweat as she strummed along to the song playing on her steering wheel. The band spoke of feeling free and loved and the shore. She remembered allies she made friends what felt like a lifetime ago in a neighboring city. Slowly, the lonliness she'd managed to keep at bay attempted to rush to the forefront. _I miss them_ , her heart spoke. She didn't even realize she was gripping the wheel as hard as she was until her cell phone rang.

"You're in the parking lot still, aren't you?"

Kira recognized the strong, deep voice on the other end of the line as her manager and confidant.

"You don't understand, Derek--"

"What wouldn't I understand, _Kira_? The fact that you're too chicken to face your old friends? Or ho--"

"Exactly that! You wouldn't understand because my circumstances are quite larger than what you could ever go through."

"Oh, you're gonna give me this speech again right? Can I at least stop wasting my minutes on this repetition and join you?"

Kira snapped her head up at Derek's last words and immediately looked out her passenger window. There stood Derek, who had promised her he'd stay in Seattle to finish up paperwork and enjoy some time away from each other. The singer gave her friend her best death glare and begrudgingly unlocked the door for him. _I really shouldn't be surprised_ , she thought as she watched Derek make himself comfortable beside her.

"Now, why don't you try telling me the truth instead of the run-around?"

Derek's voice had taken a softer tone as he watched variety of Kira's ex-classmate's entered the largest building. Kira rolled down the windows to let in the cool early-Summer air before turning off the ignition. Her hands went back to the steering wheel but she held it more gently than before.

"I fought beside them throughout my senior year to defend this city, this _world_. I stayed in contact with them and other rangers for years, but I just couldn't anymore. I thought that, after I was done in Reefside, I'd be glad that I wouldn't have to pick up another morpher again and could continue with my career and being _normal_.

"After I got back to my apartment here, though, I just felt so... useless, powerless. For the longest time I was training and fighting and saving. Dr. O warned us we'd feel like this. That's why he'd originally stayed a ranger for so long and secretly rejoiced when he had to, once again, pick up a morpher. He told me how after two break-ups with previous teammates and graduating high school he had gone to the furtherest university possible and rarely talked to anyone because it just wasn't the same. I didn't believe it could actually get that bad, but then I found just emailing Trent was enough to write a whole CD of just angst. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just stopped returning calls and ignored emails.

"How am I supposed to just waltz in there and act like nothing's changed and that I haven't changed? How am I supposed to explain how much I missed them and how sorry I am for being completely absent the last seven years?"

"You can start by coming out here and giving us a hug and telling us that, despite your absence, you've missed us terribly and lived a pitiful excuse of a life without us and that you'll never do it again."

Derek watched as Kira's head spun so quickly to look out her window he was sure she had hurt herself.

"You!"

Chuckles came from off to his side as two other men made their way to her car. The man before her scowled at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. _Some things never change, I see._

"Hey! I have a name you know. Oh my gosh, you've already forgotten my name, haven't you!" His eyes grew wide at his realization and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Conner McKnight, I couldn't forget you if I even wanted to. You're existence in life is a constant reminder of the ways of proper parenting and proper handling of a child. It's obviously you're the result of what could happen if a child's dropped on their head too many times."

"Oh"s and laughing erupted from all the males around her. There was a part of Kira that felt better to be around the men that had kept her sane and grounded for the better years of her life. She had missed the playful banner with Conner and the intellectual conversations shared with Ethan and the artistic feedback she'd get from Trent on her latest song.

"So, are you two gonna sit out here all night, or are we gonna go in and actually enjoy our reunion?"

Trent voice held a teasing tone, but he still turned and headed for the door not waiting for the others. Ethan laughed and followed him. Conner opened the door of her car and held his hand out for her to take. She glanced back at Derek who shooed her with his hands and wished them a good time. Before entering the doors to their old gym, Kira grabbed Ethan and Trent's arm and halted them.

"I know I'm not going to be able to escape tonight without any questions and lecturing, but I want you guys to know that I'm glad you're all still talking to me. You guys have no idea how much you mean to me and how much I've missed you."

The boys surprised her once again by engulfing her in a hug. She knew the wounds would be hard to mend, but they were willing to forgive and move on and it was more than Kira felt she deserved. _This time, I'm not letting go._

 


End file.
